Yūji Terushima
is a 2nd year student from Johzenji High and is the respective team's captain. Appearance Yūji has an undercut with spiky blond hair with a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead and almond colored eyes. His eyebrows are short and are the corresponding color of his hair. Both of his ears and tongue are pierced. He is usually seen wearing black studs on his ears, and a silver stud on his tongue. He is also seen to have a very athletic build. He was wearing number 4 the previous year before he took over as captain. Personality Terushima is shown to be childish and extremely energetic. He's not one to take things seriously as he even dismissed volleyball as something played for fun and didn't put much thought into the sport as he thought it wouldn't be as enjoyable. He was shown being rather rude and ill-mannered as he cornered Kiyoko before the Karasuno vs Johzenji match, persisting on getting her number even after being told politely to go away. Background After the serious captain before him left, Terushima took over as the new captain. His ways of practice were often very hectic, which included mostly 2 vs 2. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Johzenji High played against Karasuno High. Statistics According to Takeda, he has amazing agility. Like the rest of his team, he's shown to be very versatile. For example: though his team was off-balanced when they received Asahi's jump serve, Terushima was able to slam the ball in from the end line while turning around, instead of returning to the ball underhanded. But as he isn't a third-year student, he can be very expressive, especially when he scores a service ace off a high-toss jump serve. He tried to copy Karasuno's synchronized attack and Minus Tempo Stop Toss Spike because they pulled it off and impressed him, but failed. He then overpowered a jump float serve in the second set and it went out of bounds. He also has very poor game sense because while he can save a rally, he has no idea how to start or finish a comeback (His Minus Tempo Stop Toss Spike went out of bounds, and it cost them the match), and seems oblivious or overawed to game situation when the opposing team is far superior than them. Relationships Hana Misaki She was Johzenji's manager who had only retired recently after Johzenji's loss to Karasuno in the Spring High. Hana often had to apologize to other people for her team's antics. She got to the point that she was so incensed, she berated the team, especially Yūji. Kazuma Bobata Terushima and Bobata, along with Futamata, are usually seen hanging around with each other during matches or after school, as they usually converse and cheer together during their Johzenji vs. Karasuno match and are seen together during Terushima's flashbacks. After their loss, the three boys are seen hanging in a classroom together after school talking about Karasuno and what they could've done to win. They are probably very close friends out of school. Takeharu Futamata Futamata, Bobata and Terushima are very close friends outside of school. The two boys are most likely Terushima's best friends. Trivia *His favorite food is bread with a sausage in between (Wiener Pan) *His current concern: the bread at school doesn't taste that great anymore. *His star sign is Aries. *'Nomenclature' **Yūji (遊児) - Playful Child **Terushima (照島) - Shining Island Quotes * "If you've got the strength to beat Shiratorizawa, you can beat any school in the prefecture." * "We're gonna play more than anyone else here!" References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Johzenji High Volleyball Club Category:Captains Category:Wing Spikers Category:2nd Year